Many electronic devices support multiple languages. For such electronic devices, a correct language must be selected for a user so that the device can present information to the user in a language that the user understands. Accordingly, some manufacturers pre-configure devices that will be sold in a particular region to use a dominant language for that particular region. However, by manufacturing different devices for different regions, manufacturing costs are increased. Other manufacturers provide a list of all possible languages when the device is initialized, and require a user to scroll through the language options to select a desired language. However, this can be cumbersome for a user.